new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
List of shows aired on GMAT Kids
This is a list consting of shows airing on GMAT Kids. Programs Original * The Adventures of Billiam Hawk * The Animal Spies * Wild Side of Earth * GMAT's Toon Funhouse * Scarlett the Face Paint * Challenge Island series * Video Game Antics * The Kaiju Master * Ultra Heroes * Awesome Beats Kids * Dogs vs. Rattlesnakes: The Series * I Demain an Explanation: A Condorito Production * The Spider Girls * Life at Theme Parks * Medieval Heroes * The Adventures of Bigby Weasel * B-0-X: Combat Robot * The Dumb Bears * As Told by Pixels * What's Wrong with Jenny?! * Bounce Around * Mech-Animals * Wacky Gnomes * Super Wild Rangers * Hero of the Galaxy * The Pixel Family * Drone vs. Mech GMAT Animation Studios * Awesome Beats series ** The Awesome Beats Show ** Mike the Time Traveller Fox: A GMAT Production ** Awesome Beats: Time to Race! ** Kung-Fu Kat ** The New Awesome Beats Show ** Justice Beat League ** Awesome Beats' Crazy Racing ** The F.I.G.H.T. Files ** Awesome Beats Around the World ** Awesome Beats Town ** Kid Awesome: A GMAT Production ** Awesomanics Unleashed ** Robert Horse and Cadet Squirrel: A GMAT Production ** The Awesome and Friends Carnival of Funnies * African Animals * The Six Little Unicorns * Peppermint * Fabulous-Man Adventures * Mercury Agents * Polka-Dot Gal and Knight Dude * Cactus Kids * The Biker Wolves from Uranus * Heathers * Emoji Talk * The Theme Park Kids * Solaris: 41st Century Heroes * Lieutenant Laura * The Wacky Siblings * Angela the Teenage Sorceress * Fiesta Mischief! * Warlocks * My Girlfriend is a Fairy * Good Mythical Morning * Ready Player One: The Series * Hoverboard Dogs * The Stupid Fox * Detective Husky and the Arctic P.I. * Piñata-A-Lot! * Hector the Rockstar Hawk * The Chicken Warriors * Mars Mysteries * Copa America Forces Go! * The Space Adventures of Raxis Hairy * Mermaids vs. Snakemen Disney Television Animation * Adventures of the Gummi Bears * DuckTales (both the original and the 2017 revival) * Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers * TaleSpin * Darkwing Duck * Goof Troop * Bonkers * Aladdin: The Series * Gargoyles * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show * Timon and Pumbaa * Quack Pack * Mighty Ducks * 101 Dalmatians: The Series * Recess * Pepper Ann * Hercules: The Animated Series * Mickey Mouse Works * The Weekenders * Teacher's Pet * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command * Lloyd in Space * The Legend of Tarzan * Teamo Supremo * House of Mouse/The New House of Mouse * The Proud Family * Pengin the Penguin * Kim Possible * Dave the Barbarian * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers * Mickey Mouse shorts (2013) * The Emperor's New School * Tangled: The Series * Lilo and Stitch: The Series * Phineas and Ferb * Elena of Avalor * Kick Buttowski * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja * Fish Hooks * Gravity Falls * Wander Over Yonder * The 7D * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Milo Murphy's Law * A.T.O.M. * Dragon Booster * Pucca * Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! * W.I.T.C.H. * Yin Yang Yo! * The Wuzzles * Winnie the Pooh series ** Welcome to Pooh Corner ** The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ** The Book of Pooh ** My Friends Tigger & Pooh ** The Chronicles of Winnie the Pooh * The Little Mermaid: The Series * Raw Toonage * Marsupilami * Doug (Disney series) * Jungle Cubs * Fillmore! * American Dragon: Jake Long * The Buzz on Maggie * Shorty McShorts' Shorts * Descendants: Wicked World * The Lion Guard * Motorcity * Tron: Uprising * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero * Pickle and Peanut * Future-Worm! * Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer * Silly Symphonies * Mario Unleashed * Roger Rabbit * The Ghostly Trio * Moana: The Series * ''Underdog'' (2019 series) * Inside Out: Dream Productions * Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force * Zootopia: The Series * Hannah and Dolphy Disney Zoog *''The Good Dinosaur: The Chronicles of Arlo and Spot'' *''Banjo-Kazooie Adventures'' *''My Singing Monsters: The Adventures of Mammott and Friends'' *''The Walt Disney Show'' *''Frozen: Adventures in Arendelle'' *''Cars: Lightning's Racing Adventures'' *''Cool Kat'' *''Daxter and the Galactic Troop'' *''Odyssey'' *''Percy Jackson: Heroes of Olympus'' *''Bolt: The Series'' *''Elisha the Brave Face Paint'' *''Sonic: The Fastest Thing Alive'' *''Fire Emblem Chronicles'' *''Squid Kids'' *''The African Adventures of Khary'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Animated Series'' *''Robin Hood Adventures'' *''The Rare All-Stars Cartoon Show'' *''Finding Nemo: The Series'' *''Collin: Light-Speed-Fueled Adventures'' *''Thor and the Asgardian Heroes'' *''Doctor Strange'' *''Ant-Man: Shrink and Grow'' *''FoxTrot'' *''Mickey Mouse's Madness'' *''Coco: The Legend of Miguel'' *''Holiday Beach'' *''Foxfutures'' *''Doraemon'' *''Tron 3.0: Legends of the Grid'' *''Great Adventures of Baloo'' *''Mad Hatter and March Hare'' *''Night at the Museum: Smithsonian Chronicles'' *''Power Pack'' *''Goofy and Son'' *''The Rock 'n' Roll On!'' *''Clarissa and Olivia'' *''Space Heroes'' *''Sea Guardians'' *''Toons in Training'' *''Marvel: Legendary Tales'' *''Avengers: Unlimited'' *''Spider-Man: Webbed Avenger'' *''The Stupids'' *''Fiesta Mischief!'' *''Sugar Rush: Unleashed'' *''Disney's Animal City'' *''Hatboy and Hatgirl'' *''Sapphire: Medieval Warrior'' *''Yin Yang Yo!: Reloaded'' *''W.I.T.C.H.: Elemental Protectors'' *''Pucca: Funny Love!'' *''The Sword in the Stone: The Series'' *''Ignatus: Master of the Future'' *''Kirby: Dream Land'' *''Star Fox: Generation'' *''The Adventures of Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong'' *''Oswald and Ortencia, P.I.'' *''Jaq, Gus and Lucifer'' *''The Honest John Show'' Marvel Animation * The Marvel Super Heroes * X-Men * X-Men: Evolution * Wolverine and the X-Men * Spider-Man (1967 series) * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends * Spider-Man Unlimited * The Spectacular Spider-Man * Ultimate Spider-Man * Spider-Man (2017 series) * Fantastic Four * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * Iron Man * Iron Man: Armored Adventures * Silver Surfer * The Super Hero Squad Show * Big Hero 6: The Series * Marvel Tails 20th Century Fox Television * Peter Pan and the Pirates * Little Shop * The Tick * Life with Louie * Rio: The Series * Ice Age: The Series * Fabian Fox series ** Fabian Fox ** Fabian Fox Mysteries ** Fabian Fox Adventures ** The Rafael Raccoon Show ** Ultrafox ** All-New Fabian Fox ** Fabian Fox's Cool Cartoons ** Cindy and Friends ** Hector Hawk's Antics ** Fabian Fox shorts * Foxtoons series ** * Tune Toons * Evil Gurlz * Mr. Cat's Storybook Time * Max Howards: Digital Traveller * The Salem Chronicles * Banjo-Kazooie Adventures * The Chronicles of Yooka-Laylee * The Chronicles of The Face Paint * My Singing Monsters: The Adventures of Mammott and Friends * Percy Jackson: Heroes of Olympus * Bubsy: The Series * Night at the Museum: Smithsonian Chronicles * The Wally Crocodile Show * Elemental Ninjas * Power Girls to the Action * Mouse in the City * The Tick: The Next Generation * Mongoose House * Blue Sky's Funny Cartoon Show Cartoon Network * Dexter's Laboratory * Johnny Bravo * Cow and Chicken * I Am Weasel * The Powerpuff Girls * Ed Edd n Eddy * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Mike, Lu & Og * Sheep in the Big City * Tyler the Teenage Racecar * Time Squad * Undercover Wolves * Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? * Codename: Kids Next Door * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * Evil Con Carne * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * The Arachnid Friends * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Camp Lazlo * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Detective Topps * Ben 10 series ** * Squirrel Boy * Chowder * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat * The Tropical Birdz * Adventure Time * Generator Rex * The Adventures of The Face Paint * Regular Show (as part of GMAT Adults) * The Amazing World of Gumball * Uncle Grandpa * Steven Universe * The Cryptids * Clarence * We Bare Bears * Pupz * Mighty Magiswords * Zac the Time Hero * Eric and Claire * Vinicius and Tom: Adventures in Rio * OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes * Godzilla: Life on Monster Island * Thomas Sanders: The Animated Series * Summer Camp Island * Craig of the Creek * Apple & Onion * The Misadventures of Alien and Slob * Villain Academy Warner Bros. Animation * Looney Tunes series **''Tiny Toon Adventures'' **''Taz-Mania'' **''Animaniacs'' **''The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries'' **''Baby Looney Tunes'' **''Duck Dodgers'' **''Loonatics Unleashed'' **''The Looney Tunes Show'' **''Wabbit''/''New Looney Tunes'' * Scooby-Doo series **''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!'' **''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' **''Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo'' **''The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show'' **''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo'' **''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' **''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' **''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!'' **''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' **''Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!'' **''Scooby-Doo and Guess Who?'' * Tom and Jerry series **''Tom and Jerry'' shorts **''The Tom and Jerry Show'' (both the 1975 and the 2014 series) **''The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show'' **''Tom and Jerry Kids'' **''Tom and Jerry Tales'' * Tex Avery shorts * MAD * ThunderCats (2011 series) * ThunderCats Roar * Bunnicula * Freakazoid! * Histeria! * Detention * The Mask: The Animated Series * Dumb and Dumber: The Animated Series * ¡Mucha Lucha! * Ozzy & Drix * Xiaolin Showdown/''Xiaolin Chronicles'' * Firehouse Tales * Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island * Bunnicula * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz * Unikitty * Green Eggs and Ham *''The Spy Mice'' *''The Seussville Adventure'' *''Warner Town'' *''The Missy and Kyle Show'' *''Warner Bros.' All-Star Laff-A-Lympics World Tour'' *''The Adventures of Yoshi'' *''The Adventures of Sally Brown'' *''Collin the Speedy Boy'' series **''Collin the Speedy Boy'' **''Collin the Speedy Boy Chronicles'' **''Agent R'' **''The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy'' **''Collin the Speedy Boy: At All Speed'' **''Anna and The Space Rangers'' **''Legendary: The Heroic Dinosaur'' *''Croc'' *''The Adventures of Mega Man and Pac-Man'' *''Dragon Mania Adventures'' *''Romeo and Juliet: Monster Attackers'' *''The Heroic Hawk'' *''Five Nights at Freddy's'' *''Eve and Ellie'' *''Hey Alley Cat!'' *''Terence and Whooper'' *''Storks: The Series'' *''Mobs'' *''The Pet Adventures of Lego'' *''Harry Potter: The Animated Series'' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Animated Series'' *''Animal Life'' *''Harry Hummingbird'' *''The Martial Art Legends'' *''Lego: The Adventures of Max'' *''The Authors'' *''Kelloggs Super Force'' *''Life in the Twenties'' *''Legend of the Elemental Dragons'' *''Coral City'' *''Magical Adventures of Lily the Fairy'' *''Tokyo Go-Go'' *''Pixelated'' *''Celina the Teenage Sorcerer'' *''Tarzan and Jayne'' *''My Best Friend is a Ghost'' *''Surfer Bird'' *''NBA All-Stars'' *''Warner Bros. Emoji Madness'' *''Jake and Jazmine'' *''Bone and Klara'' *''Animal Ball'' *''WB Kids: Goin' West'' *''Kenny and the Chimp'' *''Groove Town'' *''Psychedelic Heroes'' *''AcmePlay'' *''AcmePlay Acme Spy Agency'' *''AcmePlay: The Adventures of Jake Fox'' *''AcmePlay Legends'' *''AcmePlay: Acme Mayhem'' DC Comics * Super Friends series * Batman: The Animated Series * Batman Beyond * Superman: The Animated Series * Static Shock * Justice League * Justice League Unlimited * Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Beware the Batman * Teen Titans * Krypto the Superdog * Young Justice * Green Lantern: The Animated Series * Justice League Action * The Lego Batman Show * Defenders of Gotham * Batman: Master Detective * Superman: Hero of Steel * Titans: Ready for Action * Justice League: Heroes Hanna-Barbera *''The Huckleberry Hound Show'' *''The All-New Huckleberry Hound Show'' *''The Yogi Bear Show'' *''The Quick Draw McGraw Show'' *''Top Cat'' *''The Atom Ant Show'' *''The Secret Squirrel Show'' *''The Magilla Gorilla Show'' *''Wally Gator'' *''Touché Turtle'' *''Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har'' *''The Peter Potamus Show'' *''Yo Yogi!'' *''The New Adventures of Snooper & Blabber'' *''The Flintstones'' series **''The Flintstones'' **''The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show'' **''The Flintstone Comedy Hour'' **''The Flintstones Kids'' **''Cave Kids'' **''Yabba Dabba Dinosaurs'' *''Top Cat'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Jonny Quest'' series **''Jonny Quest'' **''The New Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' *''Sinbad Jr. and his Magic Belt'' *''Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles'' *''Space Ghost and Dino Boy'' *''The Space Kidettes'' *''Digger Dog and Singer Cat'' series **''Digger Dog and Singer Cat'' (both the original and the revival series) **''Digger Dog and Singer Cat: Rock's On!'' **''Digger Dog and Singer Cat: Reloaded'' *''The Abbott and Costello Cartoon Show'' *''Moby Dick and Mighty Mightor'' *''The Banana Splits Adventure Hour'' *''The Pink Badger'' series ** *''Wacky Races'' (both the original and 2017 revival) *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' *''Cattanooga Cats'' *''The Face Paint Gang'' series ** *''Harlem Globetrotters'' *''Josie and the Pussycats'' *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' *''The Funky Phantom'' *''Speed Buggy'' *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' *''Hong Kong Phooey'' *''Speed Buggy'' *''The Great Grape Ape Show'' *''Clue Club'' *''Jabberjaw'' *''CB Bears'' *''The Skatebirds'' *''Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow'' series **''Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow'' (both the original and the revival series) **''Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow Adventures'' *''The Godzilla Power Hour'' *''Casper and the Angels'' *''Drak Pack'' *''Space Stars'' *''The Kwicky Koala Show'' *''Trollkins'' *''Pac-Man'' *''Shirt Tales'' *''Monchhichis'' *''Rubik, the Amazing Cube'' *''Snorks'' *''Paw Paws'' *''The Berenstain Bears'' *''Sky Commanders'' *''Dink, the Little Dinosaur'' *''The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda'' *''Wake, Rattle, and Roll'' *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' *''Capitol Critters'' *''The Addams Family'' (both the 1970's and 1992 series) *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' *''2 Stupid Dogs'' *''What a Cartoon!'' *''Hanna-Barberics Unleashed'' Nickelodeon * Doug (1991-1994) * Rugrats * AAAHH!!! Real Monsters * Hey Arnold! * KaBlam! * The Angry Beavers * CatDog * The Wild Thornberrys * SpongeBob SquarePants * Rocket Power * Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer (as part of GMAT Adults) * Pelswick * As Told by Ginger * Kayna * The Fairly OddParents * Invader Zim * ChalkZone * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * All Grown Up! * My Life as a Teenage Robot * Danny Phantom * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Catscratch * The X's * Mr. Meaty * Kappa Mikey * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * Gatopardos the Cheetah * Tak and the Power of Juju * Back at the Barnyard * The Mighty B! * Making Fiends * The Penguins of Madagascar * Rugrats Pre-School Daze * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Planet Sheen * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * The Legend of Korra * Robot and Monster * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 series) * Monsters vs. Aliens * Sanjay and Craig * Breadwinners * Harvey Beaks * The Loud House * Awesome Antics * Flytrap: Savior of All * Bunsen is a Beast * ROBLOX: The Series/Knights of RedCliff: The Series * The Goblin Ninja * Welcome to the Wayne * Occhi Rossi * Pinky Malinky * Sky Rat * Glitch Techs * Nicktoon High * The Miserable Adventures of Riley * Nickelodeon Presents: Survival Island * Amusement Park * Holiday Forces * Life at High * The Good Guys * Funny Soccer * Ferd the Zombie Horse: The Supernatural Adventures * Toby * The Modifyers *''Vaquero and Bufalo: Adventures in Tijuana'' *''Bug Army'' *''The Mighty Mutanimals'' *''Aliens from Mercury'' *''Chase: Space Officer in Training'' Paramount Television Animation *''Gulliver's Travels'' *''The Knights of Crystalland'' *''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures'' *''Peter Puppy: The Incredible Pup'' *''The Terrytoons Show'' *''The New Adventures of Popeye the Sailor'' *''Beetle Bailey'' *''Mittens the Cat'' series **''Mittens the Cat'' **''The Return of Mittens'' **''Awesome Family'' * The Cartoon Adventures of Jeremy Jaguar * Deirdre the Cat * The Misadventures of Cookie Crook and Chip the Dog * The Link Show * Super Mae the Maned Wolf Paramount Cartoon Studios/Paramount Classic Animation *Fleischer Studios cartoons **''Koko the Clown'' **''Betty Boop'' **''Bimbo'' **''Hunsky and Spunky'' *''Screen Songs'' (both original and revival series) *''Noveltoons'' (both original and revival series) *''Herman and Katnip'' *''Buzzy the Crow'' *''Little Lulu'' series *''King Features Trilogy'' **''Beetle Bailey'' (1960s series) **''Snuffy Smith'' (1960s series) **''Krazy Kat'' (1960s series) *''Clippy and Winkie'' *''Big Cat and Little Mouse'' *Nickelodeon shorts **''The Modifyers'' shorts **''Rugrats'' shorts *''Jeremy Jaguar'' Universal Television * Back to the Future: The Animated Series * Fievel's American Tails * Exosquad * Problem Child * Monster Force * Beethoven * Earthworm Jim (both the 1995 and 2005 series) * Savage Dragon * The Spookstacular New Adventures of Casper * Casper's Scare School * Wing Commander Academy * Walter Lantz shorts ** Woody Woodpecker ** Andy Panda ** Chilly Willy ** The Beary Family ** Pooch the Pup ** Swing Symphony ** Hickory, Dickory and Doc * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * The Adventures of Woody Woodpecker * The Mummy: The Animated Series * The Land Before Time: The Animated Series * Jurassic World: Project Dinosaurs * South American Heroes: The Forces * Street Fighter (both the original and 2019 series) * Crash Bandicoot: The N. Sane Adventures * Toonsylvania * The Penguins of Madagascar * All Hail King Julien * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * DreamWorks Dragons * Monsters vs. Aliens * Turbo FAST * The Adventures of Puss in Boots * Dinotrux * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (both 1959 and 2018 series) * The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show * Dawn of the Croods * Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh * Trollhunters * VeggieTales series ** Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures ** VeggieTales in the House ** VeggieTales in the City * Spirit Riding Free * Felix the Cat series ** Felix the Cat (1950s-1960s series) ** The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat ** Baby Felix & Friends ** Felix the Cat Chronicles * Dragon City Chronicles * Spy Fox * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants * Trolls: The Beat Goes On! * The Boss Baby: Back in Business * Harvey Street Kids Sony Pictures Television * The Smurfs * Adventures of the Smurfs * Team Smurf * Angry Birds Toons * Angry Birds: Feathered Adventures * Hotel Transylvania: The Series * The Real Ghostbusters * The Extreme Ghostbusters * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (TV series) * Ghostbusters: Ecto Force * Jumanji: The Series * Project G.e.e.K.e.R. * Men in Black: The Series * Channel Umptee-3 * Godzilla: The Series * Big Buy and Rusty the Boy Robot * Jackie Chan Adventures * Stuart Little: The Animated Series *''Sly Cooper Chronicles'' * Reilly Toons series ** Ike and Squeaky ** Anthony and Harold ** The Red Fox ** Modern Toons ** Chucky Fox ** The Acres Kids ** Sweety Woodpecker ** Matthew Dog and Euguine Cat ** Hokey Tiger and Pokey Crane ** The Reilly Toons Show ** Burger Makers: A Reilly Toons Production ** Reilly Toons' Wacky Races ** Basket Dragons ** The All-New Reilly Toons Show ** Justice Animal League: A Reilly Toons Production * Magical Sisters * Swordsman Cougar * Hyper Foxes * Five Continents: Teenage Hero Animals * Open Season: The Animated Series * Speedy Blue Dog * Adventures of Weasy Weasel * Daniel and Sarah: Best Friends Forever * X-O-X: Robot Fighter * Most Wanted: The Cheatons * Groove Town * Psychedelic Heroes * Animal Mysteries MGM Animation *''The Pink Panther'' series **''The Pink Panther Show'' **''Pink Panther and Sons'' **''The Pink Panther'' (1993 series) **''Pink Panther and Pals'' **''The Pink Panther and Friends'' *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' *''RoboCop: Alpha Commando'' *''The Lionhearts'' *''Stargate Infinity'' *''MGM Cartoons'' *''James Bond Jr.'' *''Off to See the Wizard'' *''Here Comes the Grump'' *''The Barkleys'' *''The Houndcats'' *''Bailey's Comets'' *''Baggy Pants and the Nitwits'' Lionsgate Toon Studios * Gates Toons series **''The Luke Lion Show'' **''Gates Toons Classics'' **''Gates Toons Kids'' **''Luke Lion: P.I.'' **''Bonk and Cheese Unleashed'' * Deirdre the Cat * Homer's Odyssey * Awesome Six * The Hunger Games: The Animated Series (as part of GMAT Adults) * Cuphead: The Inkwell Adventures * Magic Power Girls * Hot-Wheels: Generation of Speed * The Phantom Hunters * Mr. Clover: Lucky Leprechaun * The Luke Lion Show * Surfers' Beach * Comic Strip Mayhem * Rock Dog: The Series * Twlight: City of Horrors (as part of GMAT Adults) * The Dumb Bears * Pop, Boing and Crash! * Neo City * The Monster Family * Adventures of Little Figaro * Rayman: Crazy Adventures * The Rainbow Fairies * Gulliver's Travels * Legend of the Guardian Gods DHX Media * Kuu Kuu Harajuku * Fangbone! * Mega Man (1994 and 2018 series) * Urban Vermin * Chop Socky Chooks * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers * George of the Jungle (2007 series) * Ricky Sprocket, Showbiz Boy * Kid vs. Kat * Packages from Planet X * Johnny Test * Supernoobs * Chuck's Choice * Spider Riders * Nanoboy * Magi-Nation * World of Quest * Kung Fu Dino Posse * MetaJets * Dragon Booster * Storm Hawks * League of Super Evil * Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 * Slugterra * Max Steel (both the 2000 and 2013 series) * Inspector Gadget (both the original and the 2015 revival) * Gadget Boy & Heather * Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors * M.A.S.K. * ALF: The Animated Series * Captain N: The Game Master * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire * Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? * The Wacky World of Tex Avery (as part of GMAT Adults) * Extreme Dinosaurs * Sabrina: The Animated Series * Sabrina's Secret Life * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century * Trollz * Sushi Pack Nelvana * 6teen * Anatole * The Ark * Babar series * Franklin * The Backyardigans * Bakugan: Battle Brawlers * Being Ian * Beyblade * Blaster's Universe * Blazing Dragons * Braceface * Class of the Titans * Di-Gata Defenders * Dog City * Elliot Moose * Flying Rhino Junior High * The Future is Wild * George and Martha * George Shrinks * Grossology * Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5 * Jacob Two-Two * Jane and the Dragon * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * The Magic School Bus * The Magical Tales of Shantae * Marvin the Tapdancing Horse * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends * My Dad the Rockstar * My Pet Monster * Mysticons * Mystic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend * Ned's Newt * Pandalian * Pearlie * Pecola * Pippi Longstocking * Ranger Rob * Rock & Rule * Rolie Polie Olie * Ruby Gloom * Rupert * Scaredy Squirrel * Seven Little Monsters * Sidekick * Spliced * Stickin' Around * Tales From the Cryptkeeper * Trucktown * Willa's Wild Life * The Zhu Zhus Xilam * Oggy and the Coackroaches * A Kind of Magic * Rolling with the Ronks! * Zig & Sharko * Hubert and Takako * Space Goofs * Mr. Baby * Shuriken School * Tupu * Dragon Flyz * Ratz * Bali Pudú Producciones *''Matias Pudu and Friends''/''Pudu Toons'' series **''The Matias Pudu Show'' **''Matias Pudu, P.I.'' **''Matias Pudu Laugh-O-Lympics'' **''Toon-A-Majigs'' **''Matias Pudu's Crazy Speedway'' **''Hot Dog Lovers: The Series'' **''Matias Pudu's Awesome Adventures'' **''Chilean Hero League: A Matias Pudu Production'' **''Matias Pudu Legends'' **''The Dynamic Trio'' **''Young Toons: A Matias Pudu Production'' **''Pudutitans Unleashed'' **''Ricky, Flappy and Pals'' (202?-present) **''Dr. Malo, Amanda and Franky: A Matias Pudu Production'' (202?-present) **''The Raccoon Family's Adventures: A Matias Pudu Production'' **''Loretta Bones, Private Detective'' **''Matias Pudu's Worldwide Treasure Hunt'' **''Matias Pudu's Wonderful Stories'' **''Pudu Town'' **''The Adventures of Agent, Biscuit and Alice'' **''Superfox and Superfoxgirl: A Matias Pudu Production'' **''Little Amanda and the Pudú Girls: A Matias Pudu Production'' **''Agent Chinchilla and Lieutenant Vizcacha'' **''The Gordo and Tiny Show'' **''Kid Pudu: A Matias Pudu Production'' **''Kitten Trio'' *''The Mouse Family'' *''Fantasy Town Adventures'' *''Donnie: The Piñata Boy'' *''Internet Geeks'' *''The Musician Animals'' *''Birdie's High-Air Adventures/''The New Adventures of Birdie]] *''Cyber Family'' *''The Soccer Legends'' *''Acornsville'' *''Japanese Invasion'' *''Leo Cortez: Alien Attacker'' *''Internet Forces'' *''Best Friends Forever'' *''Patricia Peach and Friends'' *''Ting the Little Wizard'' *''Legendary Chronicles of Nico Knight'' *''Dancing Chip'' *''Shock Boy and Sparkle Girl'' *''8-Bit City'' *''Armed Forces: Chilean Warfare!'' *''Isaac Newton and the Calculus Squad'' *''31 Minutes: The Animated Series'' *''Felipe Cool'' *''Dinomorphers'' *''Ninjaws: Robot Ninja'' *''Hector the Viking'' *''The Pop Aliens'' *''Lola's Movie Beach'' *''Asteroid Hackers'' *''Pancoo'' *''SilverFalcons'' *''The Doggies'' series **''The Doggies'' **''The Doggies: Spy Files'' **''The Doggies: Growing Up is Fun'' **''The Adventures of Blue Blaze'' **''The Doggies and Friends Comedy Show'' *''Teen Spies'' *''League of Evil Animals'' *''Booky the Nutcracker Knight'' *''Kung-Fu Chronicles'' *''The Chilotes'' *''Fiestas Patrias High School'' *''Atlantis: The Ocean Warriors'' *''Krishna: Huntress Princess'' *''Battle Miners'' *''Chronicles of the Leaf Warrior'' *''Holiday Academy'' *''The Nahuel and Red Show'' *''Life in the Sky'' *''Spies of F.I.L.E.S.'' *''The World of the Dragons'' *''Super Hawk'' *''Goby: Pet-Ventures'' *''Officer Doggy and Sargeant Mouse'' *''The Wacky Hummingbird'' *''Chile and Argentina: Best Friends Forever'' *''Galactic Polar Rangers'' *''Pretty Penguin and Friends'' *''The Gail D. Rom and the Virus Show'' *''Rodrigo the Cat Knight'' *''Zeno Clash: The Chronicles of Ghat'' *''Agent Fernanda and Morphing-Bot'' *''Donato'' *''The Mattel Fun Hour'' *''Galactic Alien Force'' *''Norberta the Little Dog'' *''Secret Deers'' *''The Legend of the Six Ninjas'' *''Pudu Short Restaurant'' *''The Walter and Tracy Show'' *''Canine Legends'' *''Pudu Producciones' Galactic Hour'' *''Kid Racecar'' *''Captain Jasper and Pierre's Wacky Comedy Hour'' *''The Vermin Teenage Warriors'' *''Susie Woodenhat'' *''Super Kid and Power Dog'' *''Zanytology'' *''Robot Police: Armor and Forces'' *''Pedro the Little Squirrel'' *''The Spy Squirrels'' *''Magic Warriors'' *''The Metalic Shapeshifting Beasts'' *''Go-Kart Hound'' *''The Adventures of Princess Mouse'' *''Alienmorph'' *''The Enviromental Heroes'' *''Betty Honey and Friends'' *''Robofoxes'' *''The Teenagers from Saturn'' *''Animals from the West'' *''Bird-Venture'' *''Crow, Bear, Mouse and Weasel'' *''The Bear and the Hamsters'' *''The Island Screwball Gang'' *''Fairy Tale School'' *''Weaselstein'' *''Loretta: Brazilian Princess'' *''The Chronicles of the Ogre Slayers'' *''The Commercial Family'' *''Digital Boy'' *''Life in the Middle'' *''Popcorn and Corn'' *''The Adventures of Lily and Friends'' *''Power Deers'' Gaumont Animation * Atomic Puppet * Belle and Sebastian * Calimero * Cosmic Cowboys * Creepschool * Dude, That's My Ghost! * Furry Wheels * Gawayn * Hairy Scary * Matt's Monsters * Lanfeust Quest * Pok & Mok * Potatoes and Dragons * Redwall * Ripley's Believe It or Not! * Spaced Out * The Baskervilles * The Green Squad * The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog * The Small Giant * Woofy * X-DuckX Saban Entertainment *''Power Rangers'' series **''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' **''Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers'' **''Power Rangers Zeo'' **''Power Rangers Turbo'' **''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy'' **''Power Rangers Time Force'' **''Power Rangers Wild Force'' **''Power Rangers Ninja Storm'' **''Power Rangers Dino Thunder'' **''Power Rangers S.P.D.'' **''Power Rangers Jungle Fury'' **''Power Rangers RPM'' **''Power Rangers Samurai'' **''Power Rangers Megaforce'' **''Power Rangers Dino Charge'' **''Power Rangers Ninja Steel'' *''VR Troopers'' *''Goosebumps'' *''Masked Rider'' *''Big Bad Beetleborgs'' *''Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation'' *''Kid 'n Play'' *''Bad Dog'' *''The Kids from Room 402'' *''Lazer Tag Academy'' *''Zazoo U'' *''Mad Scientist Toon Club'' *''Bureau of Alien Detectors'' *''The Mouse and the Monster'' *''Little Mouse on the Prairie'' *''Mad Jack the Pirate'' *''The Secret Files of the Spy Dogs'' *''Monster Rancher'' *''NASCAR Racers'' *''Xyber 9: New Dawn'' *''Action Man'' *''Three Little Ghosts'' *''Digimon'' series **''Digimon Adventure'' **''Digimon Adventure 02'' **''Digimon Tamers'' **''Digimon Data Squad'' **''Digimon Fusion'' *''Flint the Time Detective'' *''Shinzo'' *''Dinozaurs'' *''Mon Colle Knights'' Film Roman *''Bobby's World'' *''Mother Goose and Grimm'' *''Cro'' *''Mighty Max'' *''C Bear and Jamal'' *''The Mr. Potato Head Show'' Filmation *''The Brady Kids'' *''My Favorite Martians'' *''The Secret Lives of Waldo Kitty'' *''The Ghost Busters'' *''Uncle Croc's Block'' *''Fabulous Funnies'' *''Sport Billy'' *''The Tarzan/Lone Ranger Adventure Hour'' *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' *''She-Ra: Princess of Power'' *''BraveStarr'' Hasbro Studios *''My Little Pony'' series **''My Little Pony 'n Friends'' **''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' **''My Little Ponies'' *''G.I. Joe'' series **''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' **''G.I. Joe Extreme'' **''G.I. Joe: Sigma 6'' **''G.I. Joe: Resolute'' **''G.I. Joe: Renegades'' **''G.I. Joe: Legacy'' *''Transformers'' series **''Transformers'' **''Transformers: The Headmasters'' **''Transformers: Super-God Masterforce'' **''Transformers: Victory'' **''Transformers: Zone'' **''Beast Wars: Transformers'' **''Transformers: Armada'' **''Transformers: Energon'' **''Transformers: Cybertron'' **''Transformers: Animated'' **''Transformers: Prime'' **''Transformers: Rescue Bots'' **''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2015 series) **''Transformers: Transform and Roll Out'' *''Littlest Pet Shop'' series **''Littlest Pet Shop'' (2015 series) **''Littlest Pet Shop'' (2012 series) **''Littlest Pet Shop'' (2021 series) *''Pound Puppies'' series *''Kaijudo'' *''Hanazuki: Full of Treasures'' *''Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters'' *''Family Game Night'' *''Jem and the Holograms'' *''Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light'' *''Maxie's World'' *''COPS'' *''The Chronicles of Elefun and Friends'' Other *''Pokemon'' *''Doraemon'' *''Yo-Kai Watch'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series **''The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' **''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (SatAM) **''Sonic Underground'' **''Sonic X'' **''Sonic Boom'' **''The Adventures of Team Chaotix'' **''The New Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' **''The Liberty Chasers'' *''Nights: The Series'' *''Mario'' series **''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' **''Super Mario World'' **''King Koopa's Kool Kartoons'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' *''F-Zero: GP Legend'' *''Inazuma Eleven'' *''PaRappa the Rapper'' *''ThunderCats'' (1985 series) *''Danger Mouse'' (both the 1981 and 2015 series) *''Count Duckula'' *''Lucky Luke'' (1983 series) *''Kaput and Zosky'' (both the 2002 and the 2018 series) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1987 and 2003 series) *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' *Jim Davis' Cartoons series **''Garfield and Friends'' **''The Garfield Show''/''U.S. Acres'' **''Here's Garfield'' **''Robin the 10th Grade Wolf'' **''The Hounds'' *''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir'' *''Zak Storm'' *''Denver the Last Dinosaur'' *''Las Aventuras de Hijitus'' (English dub) *''Vuelta por el Universo'' (English dub) *''Medialuna'' (English dub) *''Los Creadores'' (English dub) *''Gaturro: La Serie'' (English dub) *''El payaso Plim Plim, un Héroe del Corazón'' (English dub) *''Kito Pizzas'' (English dub) *''Zamba'' (English dub) *''Hostal Morrison'' (English dub) *''31 Minutos'' (English dub) *''Diego y Glot'' (English dub) *''Pulentos'' (English dub) *''Villa Dulce'' (English dub) *''Zumbastico Fantastico'' (English dub) *''Experimento Wayapolis'' (English dub) *''Horacio y los Plasticines'' (English dub) *''Puerto Papel'' (English dub) *''Chilian Geografic'' (English dub) *''Condorito'' shorts (English dub) *''El Ojo del Gato'' (English dub) *''Quiromon'' (English dub) *''Renata'' (English dub) *''As Aventuras de Gui & Estopa'' (English dub) *''Monica's Gang'' (English dub) *''Anabel'' (English dub) *''Carrapatos e Catapultas'' (English dub) *''Fishtronaut'' (English dub) *''Os Under-Undergrounds'' (English dub) *''Osmar the First Slice of the Loaf'' (English dub) *''Oswaldo'' (English dub) *''Pixcodelics'' (English dub) *''Sea Princesses'' (English dub) *''Totally Spies'' *''Martin Mystery'' *''The Shonen & Shojo Show'' *''Paint Girls to the Action!'' *''Winx Club'' *''Regal Academy'' *''Voltron'' series *''Matt's Monsters'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' *''LEGO Nexo Knights'' *''Camp Lakebottom'' *''El Chavo del Ocho'' (animated series, English dub) *''El Chapulin Colorado'' (animated series, English dub) *''Amigo and Friends'' (English dub) *''Space Chickens in Space'' (English dub) *''Santo vs The Clones'' (English dub) *''Villainous'' (English dub) *''Legend Quest'' (English dub) *''Masha and the Bear'' *''Peppa Pig'' *''Mr. Bean'' (animated version, Studiopolis redub) *''Spliced'' *''The Milton the Monster Show'' *''Terrytoons'' series **''The Astronut Show'' **''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures'' **''The Terrytoons Show'' **''Terrytitans'' **''The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse and Heckle & Jeckle'' *''Sally Bollywood: Super Detective'' *''Archie'' series **''The Archie Show'' **''Archie's TV Funnies'' **''The U.S. of Archie'' **''The New Archies'' **''Archie's Weird Mysteries'' **''The Archie Comedy Club'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Bob the Builder: Ready, Steady, Build!'' *''Bob & Spud'' *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Chloe: New Adventures in ChloeWorld'' *''Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies'' *''Rayman: The Animated Series'' *''Rabbids Invasion'' *''Gumby'' *''Free Willy: The Animated Series'' *''Growing Up Creepie'' *''Skunk Fu!'' *''Zeke's Pad'' *''Famous 5: On the Case'' *''Speed Racer'' series **''Speed Racer'' (both the original and 2020 series) **''Speed Racer X'' **''The New Adventures of Speed Racer'' **''Speed Racer: The Next Generation'' *''Matt Hatter Chronicles'' *''Lucky Fred'' *''Teenage Fairytale Dropouts'' *''Haunted Tales for Wicked Kids'' *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' *''Sendokai Champions'' *''Zip Zip'' *''My Knight and Me'' *''Counterfeit Cat'' *''Pat the Dog'' *''The Secret Show'' *''Hello Kitty'' series **''Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater'' **''Hello Kitty and Friends'' **''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' **''The Adventures of Hello Kitty and Friends'' **''Hello Kitty's Wonderful Show'' *''Comic Strip Mayhem'' *''Tutenstein'' *''The Deep'' *''Urban Vermin'' *''Mega Man'' series **''Mega Man'' (1993 series) **''Mega Man NT Warrior'' **''Mega Man Star Force'' **''Mega Man'' (2018 series) *''Combo Niños'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' series *''Skylanders Academy'' *''Kulipari: An Army of Frogs'' *''Doki'' *''Wallace and Gromit's Cracking Contraptions'' *''Shaun the Sheep'' *''The Jungle Bunch'' *''GoGoRiki'' *''Mafalda'' shorts *''Stoked'' *''Oscar's Oasis'' *''Trunk Train'' *''David the Gnome'' *''Around the World with Willy Fog'' *''Dogtanian and the Three Muskehounds'' *''Get Blake!'' *''Kong: King of the Apes'' *''Toxic Crusaders'' *''James Bond Jr.'' *''Zorro'' animated series **''The New Adventures of Zorro'' (1981 series) **''The Legend of Zorro'' **''The New Adventures of Zorro'' (1997 series) **''Zorro: Generation Z'' **''The Adventures of Zorro'' *''Van Beuren Classics'' **''Aesop's Fables'' **''The Little King'' **''Rainbow Parade'' **''Molly Moo-Cow'' **''Burt Gillett's Toddle Tales'' **''Tom and Jerry'' (Van Beuren series) *''Captain Biceps'' *''ToonMarty'' *''Pororo the Little Penguin''